By Full Moonlight
by Heat20
Summary: This is a story about our favorite marauders and a young girl they get to know....but not everything about her is as it seems.
1. Natalie

Well this is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I've written and I hope that you'll all enjoy it. None of the characters other than Natalie and her family are my own blah blah....you know the drill.  
  
`  
  
***This chapter is written in Natalie's point of view but there will be other chapters in Sirius Black's point of view as well as Remus Lupin's point of view.....I'll let you know at the start of each chapter.***  
  
`  
  
Thanks to Bloodredcherry for helping me out with this story...you rock!  
  
`  
  
Other than that....enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
~~~~  
  
I stepped through the barrier seperating Platform 93/4 from the muggle world, my past from my future. I watch, amused, as old friends hug each other, enemies snarled at each other, and couples embraced. It was like every other boarding school on earth. Thankfully as I took in the younger first years, I noticed that I was not the only nervous newcomer.  
  
Grasping the handle of my trunk, I attempted hauling it towards the express. I succeeded in moving it a mere 3 feet over the course of 10 minutes. Suddenly I noticed someone in front of me blocking my progress. I blew my sweaty bangs out of my eyes and found my self gazing into a pair of twinkling dark brown eyes. Dark black hair topped the gorgeous face and I found myself melting as I gazed comletely mesmorized by the sight of the most beautiful 16 year old I had ever seen.  
  
"Need a hand?"he grinned.  
  
"Yea, a hand....or two....or three,"I shrugged.  
  
He laughed and then took a few moments to look at me,"You're new here aren't you?...But you don't look like a first year."  
  
"I'm not, I'm a sixth year actually. Beauxbatons transfer student. I got suspended because apparently clothing is a requirement there, go figure,"I joked.  
  
"Well, you and I can always consider it optional here,"he winked and my eyes widened. He grasped a handle of my trunk,"Sirius Black, and you'll fit in just fine at Hogwarts."   
  
I had recovered somewhat from the previous comment and was able to smirk back,"Natalie Sweet, but don't let the name fool you."  
  
His eyes swept my figure and he grinned once more,"Believe me, I won't," then he turned and called to someone across the platform,"Hey James, give me a hand here will you?"  
  
His friend turned from the young redhead he was talking to and he came over to help in moving my trunk onto the train.  
  
Once my trunk was settled aboard the train, Sirius invited me back to his compartment for the ride.  
  
"After all, James and Lily are most likely to find their own compartment, if you know what I mean."he winked.  
  
I laughed and strode along next to him to a compartment at the back of the train. We found two others there, one boy with honey colored hair and eyes matching my own, and a heavier boy busily unwrapping chocolate frogs.  
  
Sirius gestured to his friends," Natalie, meet Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
I smiled,"Natalie Sweet."  
  
Both boys grinned and I sat down with Sirius on the seat opposite his two friends. They were laughing and talking soon like about the best pranks they had pulled last year, and what new ones they would play on someone named Severus Snape this year. I sat quietly waiting for a point when I could join in the conversation. Finally they quieted down and I cleared my throat.  
  
"So..."I started,"What are all your-erhm-favorite subjects?"  
  
"Transfiguration,"Sirius claimed.  
  
"Care for Magical Creatures,"Peter muttered, fiddling with yet another chocolate frog wrapper.  
  
Remus glanced up from the book he was reading and met my gaze,"Charms,"he replied.  
  
I found myself drawn into his gaze, a set of amber eyes sparkling with mischeif, intelligence and laughter. Eyes so like my own...and yet....  
  
"So,"Sirius asked, and I tore my gaze away from Remus to confidently meet that of an egotistical Sirius Black. "Why are you really transfering here? I know the lack of clothing is just a cover."  
  
I hesitated and glanced back to Remus who was watching me with barely concealed interest. "Well-uh-I moved to England over the summer and Hogwarts seemed like a good school." I shrugged avoiding the piercing stares of all three boys.  
  
"Well,"Remus said after a moment,"You definitely picked the right school. Just hope you make it into the right house,"he stated as the train lurched to a stop.  
  
****  
  
As I stood behind the first years, waiting to be sorted, I could feel the anxiety building within me. Who knew what would happen?Where I would end up? I thought back to Remus's statement about making the right house, and briefly wondered if there was a wrong house. If i got into the "wrong house" would I lose my newfound....my only friends? What if I never made any more friends here, and was forced to spend the next two years completely alone? I shuddered at the thought, two whole years completely alone. Well if that happened I'd just have to do something to get expelled. I noticed with a start that all the first years in front of me had dispersed and Dumbledore was standing to make an announcement.  
  
Well,"he began his eyes twinkling merrily,"this year it appears we will have the privilege of welcoming not only a new host of first years to our school, but also someone into sixth year. Natalie Sweet is a transfer student from Beauxbatons and I hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome here. We will continue with the sorting ritual as usual for all new students. Miss Sweet, if you will,"he said and gestured to the worn out hat sitting on a stool.  
  
I stepped forward, my face flushed as the entire school watched me. I grasped the hat and yanked it down over my eyes to hide me from the stare of all of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah, this is something new,"a voice said in my ear,"someone older, with a slightly matured mind. Hm...you are definitely cunning, but Slytherin is not for you. A sense of mischeif, and bravery, yes...plenty of that with what you've been through. I believe it will have to be....GRYFFINDOR!"the hat bellowed.  
  
I sagged down in relief, and ripping the hat off my head, I basked in the cheers from my new house. I headed for a seat at the back of the table, but someone grabbed my elbow before I could make it. I looked up as Sirius Black slung an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Well, it seems I'll have a chance to find out exactly how Sweet you are now,"he winked.  
  
I smirked back and sat down as food appeared on the table. Glancing up I noticed Remus grinning at me from across the table, James I recognised and he smiled as well.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffyindor,"he said.  
  
****  
  
As I followed my new friends up to the Gryffyindor tower after the feast, Lily Evans, the girl I had seen with James earlier fell back. She led me towards my room and welcomed me, while introducing me to our other roomates. She seemed nice, but as she showed me around I found myself wishing I could have a room to myself. It would've made my year at school much easier. I smiled and politely excused myself, explaining how tired I was before crawling into bed. But once tucked in, I lay awake wondering how this year would turn out.  
  
My first week at Hogwart's passed in a blur. Meeting new teachers, being harassed by slytherins, and earning new respect form my house mates when I somehow splashed my graphorn potion on Severus Snape, immidiately dyeing his skin a bright fuschia.  
  
As I sat outside on my first saturday working on an essay about Boggarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I noticed Sirius and Remus approaching. I flushed and turned back to my homework, almost stabbing my quill through my parchment in an attempt to appear un-interested in their approach.  
  
"Hey Sweet,"Sirius greeted me, receiving a glare in return,"mind if we join you?"  
  
I glanced at them both,"Well, Remus can, and maybe you as well if you try to behave."  
  
Sirius smirked,"I always behave, but you seem the type who might enjoy a little mischeif now and then."  
  
"Only if you're not involved," I said pointedly, while writing about methods to get rid of a Boggart. Remus overheard me and grinned.  
  
"You know Sirius,I think Natalie just designated you as unwelcome,"he smirked.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes,"how un-original, everyone does that."  
  
I sighed and slammed my book shut,"Well, I won't be able to concentrate on this with you around,"I snapped.  
  
"Distracted by my beauty Sweet? Well you aren't the first girl to have noticed."  
  
"That's surprising," I retorted,"considering the only beauty that will ever exist for you is in your dreams."  
  
"Oh I don't dream about myself, though something almost as appealing has entered my dreams once or twice,"he said not breaking eye contact.  
  
I flushed and glanced away, turning to Remus instead,"I suppose the only civilized conversation I'm going to get is from you isn't it?"  
  
He smirked and nodded,"trying to get something civilized out of Sirius, is about as likely as a muggle becoming next Minister of Magic."  
  
I smiled,"Well we all know neither of those things will happen, so if you don't mind, I'm heading up to the library to finish this report." With that I stood and made my way back to the school, shaking my head and wondering how much of Sirius Black I'd have to put up with this year. 


	2. Remus

Alright everyone here is chapter 2 of By Full Moonlight. It gets into who Natalie really is.  
  
  
  
****A.N-THIS CHAPTER IS IN REMUS LUPIN'S POINT OF VIEW!!!****  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter, and no the characters(except Natalie) don't belong to me, blah blah blah....I think you all know that that's what fanfiction means. Carrying on to the story!  
  
~~~~  
  
I was sitting next to Sirius, planning how we could somehow sneak our shrinking potion out of class and deposit it into Malfoy's dinner.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where he'll be affected?"Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.  
  
I rolled my eyes,"Probably not where you're thinking. That area is likely to be almost non-existant already,"I smirked.  
  
  
Suddenly the door to our classroom opened and Professor McGonagall entered our potions classroom.  
  
"Excuse me Ebony, but it is imperative that Mr. Lupin is excused from your class. Professor Dumbledore would like to see him immidiately."  
  
I glanced at Sirius and found him just as confused as I was. James leaned back and asked what was happening. I shrugged, the moon wasn't for another 2 days, and if I was in trouble, Sirius, James and Peter should have been called away as well.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat,"Now Mr Lupin."  
  
Gathering my quill and books into my bag, I followed her silently from class. We started at a brisk pace towards Dumbledore's office. I'd been there only once before, after a particularly painful transformation.  
  
"Er....professor?"I started,"do you know what this is about?"  
  
"That will be for the headmaster to share with you,"she turned to the door and muttered,"Pixie Sticks. Well then...up you go."  
  
I stepped forward onto the staircase and was momentarily standing in front of the headmaster's office. There were muffled voices coming from inside and I hesitated before raising my hand and knocking.  
  
The door swung open and I was surprised to see Natalie Sweet sitting inside.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin, sit down please,"Dumbledore smiled, and with a wave of his wand a chair appeared next to Natalie.  
  
I sat and glanced across trying to catch her eye, but she sat with her eyes on her hands.  
  
"Well Remus, I supose you ought to know the reason you're here. I have taken the liberty of revealing your lycanthropy to Miss Sweet."  
  
I felt my face flush and I clenched my fists,"What?"I hissed, glaring in her direction. I felt rather surprised however to see tears streaming down her cheeks. I glanced helplessly at Dumbledore as he handed her a tissue.  
  
"Yes, you see Remus, you're not the only werewolf attending Hogwart's anymore,"he continued.  
  
I blinked and glanced at Natalie who was still purposely avoiding meeting my gaze.  
  
"The reason I'd called you here, was to see if you would take her under your wing so to speak. So that when the full mooon arrives she will understand the normal procedures you undergo during transformation here at Hogwarts."  
  
"But-but you..."I stammered,"I mean she....you can't be,"I finished lamely.  
  
She sniffled and then reached over to grasp my arm,"Please Remus, don't tell anyone....I-I don't want anyone to know,"she pleaded.  
  
I glanced into her tear streaked face,"I'd never tell anyone, I know how you feel."  
  
She smiled through her tears and I found myself smiling back.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat,"Well then, that will be all you need today. Meet at the Whomping Willow the night of the full moon then. Good day to you both."  
  
As we descended the staircase from his office, I reached out a hand to stop Natalie.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" I asked, my eyes searching her face.  
  
She shrugged and raised her chin defiantly,"I suppose the same reason you never told me."  
  
I shook my head, grinning,"too true."  
  
We started down the hallway towards our seperate classes, but before we headed in different directions she reached out and pulled me to a stop.  
  
"And Lupin, if you ever tell anyone, about me crying....and you'll wake up with slugs in your bed."  
  
****  
  
I stood nervously shifting from foot to foot outside before the moon rose, the night of the full moon. Peering up at the bright lights of the school I saw someone come running towards me. Natalie stopped right in front of me, out of breath from her sprint down from the school.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realise it was getting so late,"she panted.  
  
"That's alright, here pass me that branch,"I said.  
  
She handed me the stick with a bewidered look on her face. I grasped it and reaching forward carefully I pressed it against an almost hidden knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Immidiately it's flailing branches froze in place.  
  
"Quick,"I said nudging her forward,"it won't stay like this for long."  
  
"But...what do I....?"  
  
"Oh right, here follow me,"I said, and stepping forward I knelt down and slipped through a hole hidden by the tree roots.  
  
Natalie slid down behind me and we crept our way down the passageway towards the shack where our transformation was to take place. If i had any doubts before about whether Natalie was telling the truth, although I'm not sure why anyone would lie about being a werewolf, they were gone now. No one would be crazy enough to enter an enclosed area with a werewolf on the full moon unless they were one as well. I didn't look over, but as we walked side by side, I could feel her next to me, just as tense as I was. There was a short set of stairs and a door at the end of the tunnel and I could feel my anxiety building as we passed through it.  
  
Once we were out I turned to Natalie,"Why dont' you head to that room over there, and I'll be in the one right beside it."  
  
"Thanks Remus,"she said forcing a smile, and turning, strode through the door to the room I had indicated and shut the door.  
  
  
  
I headed to the same room I had changed in every month for the past five years. I silently stripped and placed my clothes in a drawer, not wanting to ruin yet another set of robes. Then I sat silently on the floor in the corner and waited.  
  
  
  
Soon my muscles tensed and glancing out the window I saw the moon rising. With a sharp crack the bones in my body began to change shape. I doubled over in agony and let out a howl of pain. My stomache muslces clenched and I fought off a wave of nausea caused by the intense pain of my bones lengthening, shortening....shifting into a new form. Tears filled my eyes as my skin began to burn, hair sprouting all over my body. I could hear someone yelling in the other room, but by that point I was beyond reason.  
  
It seemed forever, even as my mind lost track of rational thought. When I finally lay, a golden wolf with glowing eyes, it was relief. Beautiful, wonderful...and I raised my head, howling in the wonderful freedom from pain. Tonight however, there was an answering howl from the other room. I cocked my head and trotted over to the door using my nose to nudge the door open. I was greeted by a pair of amber eyes watching me. I growled at the young grey wolf in front of me, and she backed away tentatively. I continued growling deep in my throat as the hair on my back stood on end,she whimpered and sank to the ground, watching me with apprehension. I stepped forward and sniffed at the fur behind her ears. She yelped and seemed to shrink away as I pulled back. Something was familiar, but in my current presence of mind I couldn't figure it out. With a small yelp she was up and running away, I watched as she headed off to the far corner of the room, and being tired out from transforming only minutes before....I sank down in the other corner to watch her. We lay there for a long time, watching each other warily, before I stood and approached her. She shrank away but I nipped at her ear playfully and layed down next to her. Soon the two of us fell asleep, and it was almost time for the moon to be setting when I woke again, and made my way back to my room.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, I woke up shivering on the cold floor of the shack. I was stiff and sore all over, my skin still prickling uncomfortably. Knowing I'd be too weak to stand I crawled my way over to where I had stashed my clothes and pulled them on. Feeling a bit warmer I dragged myself to the bed, and collapsed on top of it to await Madame Pomfrey.   
  
When I next awoke it was in the hospital wing at the school. A very pale Natalie Sweet lay in the bed across from my own. I collapsed back on the pillows and tried to rmember the night before, but as usual the night of the full moon was foggy to me. A blur of pain and then patchy moments of incomplete thoughts. Feelings mostly. And yet as I lay there, I felt better than I did after most full moons, sore of course from the painful transformation, but content, as though the evening hadn't been completely horrible.  
  
Later that day Professor McGonagall came to check on us. She maintained her stiff exterior but I could tell from her eyes that she was concerned.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, Miss Sweet, I hope you are feeling all right,"she said and we both nodded."Very well, I have assigned James Potter to help you Mr. Lupin with the work you missed in class today. Sirius Black will be helping you Natalie. And you will have an extra day to complete the essay I assigned,"she smiled,"Have a good rest this evening,"and with a swirl of her robes she was gone. 


	3. Sirius

Ok I don't know if anyone is actually reading this story, but if you are I hope you like this next chapter. If you haven't figured out by the disclaimers in the first 2 chapters....I still don't own anyone except Natalie. You probably all knew that, but I figured for those of you that don't....now you can't sue me. Alrighty on to the story.  
  
***THIS CHAPTER IS IN SIRIUS BLACK'S POINT OF VIEW****  
  
~~~~  
  
I sat in the library with Natalie, watching as she frowned in frustration while trying to turn a bunch of daisies into a bouquet of roses. I grimaced as once again the flowers in front of us merely wilted and died.  
  
"I can't do this,"she growled and threw her wand onto the table in a huff.  
  
I sighed,"Come on now, you're not that bad. You just need to practice."  
  
"Oh and I suppose I've spent the last two hours knitting,"she snapped.  
  
"Alright, so practice doesn't seem to be working. Maybe you just need an experts touch,"I grinned and picking up her wand I handed it back to her.  
  
"So you're going to get James then?"Natalie asked innocently.  
  
I glared at her, "Anyone with brains knows that I can beat James in transfiguration."  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes,"Right and I can beat Dumbledore in a duel."  
  
I was getting just a little tired of her constant sarcasm, it was practically worse than my own, so I narrowed my eyes and snarled,"Look do you want my help or not?"  
  
She sighed and nodded exasperatedly. Reaching over I slung my arm around her shoulder and grasped her wand hand.  
  
Natalie cleared her throat,"Um, Sirius....is there a reason you're holding my hand?"  
  
I winked,"Does there need to be?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
My grin faded,"Oh. Well in that case I'm merely trying to help, you haven't got the movement right,"I replied, and used my hand to guide her through the motion.  
  
With determination set in her eyes, she repeated it alone, and muttering the spell under her breath, we watched in complete shock as the dead flowers before us blossomed into a full bouquet of roses.  
  
"I did it!"she cried.  
  
I smirked,"Well of course, I did say you could."  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes in response,"Right, because I always believe everything you say."  
  
Grinning I replied,"Well you should, I'm often right."  
  
She snorted, and gathered up her books. I shook my head,"You always make the most ladylike sounds."  
  
"Sod off Black,"she growled and grabbing her books, promply exited the library.  
  
I followed her and dropped my arm across her shoulders once more,"Come on Sweet, you didn't mean that."We rounded the corner and spotted Malfoy and Snape up ahead.  
  
"Oh look, if it isn't the contestant for Greasiest Git of the month contest,"I drawled.  
  
Natalie piped up,"And don't forget his ever faithful sidekick the Ugliest Idiot of the Year."  
  
The two of them turned on us and Malfoy sneered while Snape merely glared down his extremely long nose.  
  
"Well, well Black, you've finally found a girl hideous enough to date, have you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed and I dropped my arm from Natalie's shoulders,"I'd watch what I say Snape, because she's prettier than any girl you'll ever get."  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows and stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"Ooh, good comeback,"Natalie smirked.  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand and glared at us both,"I'll give you something to come back from,"he said, and began hissing a spell under his breath, but suddenly McGonagall rounded the corner and he snapped his wand out of sight.  
  
I grinned and the two of us started on our way to the common room again, Natalie merely rolled her eyes at Malfoy and Snape as we passed them.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day I grimaced as James, Remus, Peter and I left our potions class for the day,"That's got to be the lowest mark I've had yet,"I muttered.  
  
"You?"Peter cried,"Have you seen mine?My parents are going to kill me!"  
  
"You say that after every exam Pete, and you're still here,"Remus reassured.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Why don't you do us all a favour and continue your brainless existance someplace else?"Malfoy sneered from behind us.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy,"James snarled.  
  
"Really Potter, that's the weakest comeback you've ever thought up. That relationship with Evans must be turning your brain into worse mush than Pettigrew's."  
  
I grabbed James arm to hold him off the idiot. Remus grabbed his other arm and we tried dragging him back towards the common room.  
  
"Let me go,"James hissed,"he deserves it!"  
  
"Yes but we don't deserve getting in trouble for it,"I answered.  
  
"Well Black, it must be true what people are saying. That Sweet of yours is turning you soft, you've become a regular wimp,"Malfoy smirked.  
  
I stopped and released James arm, I could take the bastard insulting me, and I knew my friends could take it. But Natalie was another thing, and I hate being called a wimp. With only Remus holding James and Peter not having a chance to grab me, James and I were free to make a dive for the bloody bastards face, and get our fists working on improving its appearance.  
  
Suddenly Natalie rounded the corner, although I didn't really notice her until her shocked voice pulled both James and I to a stop,"What the hell are you doing?"she demanded.  
  
"Teaching our friend Malfoy here a lesson or two in muggle boxing,"I quipped.  
  
She flashed us a look of disgust,"That's really mature,"she said.  
  
Remus took his chance and hauled the no longer struggling James and I from Malfoy, whose face was already bruising. He reached a hand up and wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
He turned and sneered,"That's right Black, listen to your girlfriend, she knows best."  
  
Natalie turned a lethal glare on him,"Sod off before I finish what they started,"she growled.  
  
With a final smirk, he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hallway.  
  
Natalie turned to us,"Do I even want to know?"she asked.  
  
We all shook our heads and she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "men!" before stalking off down the hallway.  
  
We started once more towards the Gryffyindor common room, but were talking a lot less until James broke the silence.  
  
"What'd that git mean about Natalie being your girlfriend?"he asked, apprently intrigued.  
  
"Oh I don't know, he probably just couldn't come up with anything else that was insulting to me,"I shrugged.  
  
James and Peter grinned,"Well, well, is our little Sirius sweet on Sweet?"James smirked.  
  
"Very clever Potter,"I rolled my eyes, but then grinned,"but now that you meantion it, I do like her a lot."  
  
Peter shook his head,"she doesn't stand a chance."  
  
I grinned,"Against my charm?Of course not!"  
  
"Modesty always was your best attribute,"James laughed.  
  
I was laughing along with them, so I didn't even notice how suspiciously quiet Remus was being throughout our entire conversation. 


	4. Natalie

I grimaced and reached up to rub the extremely stiff area between my shoulder blades. I sighed and glared back at the somewhat diminished pile of homework sitting before me. Most teachers understood and sympathised with my condition, and therefore reduced homework at times particularly near to the full moon. My potions teacher, however, seemed to take pleasure in increasing the work we had to accomplish around that particular time of the month. I turned with a groan towards the essay my professor had assigned.  
  
I rotated my head in an attempt to ease the tension building in my neck, and was startled to find the common room completely empty. The fire had burned low and I realised it must be long past midnight. Sighing, I decided my books would be quite safe on the table until morning, I'd finish my work then.   
  
Rising wearily from my seat, I noted how completely exhausted I was, and made my way to the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, when suddenly I collided with something completely invisible and also completely solid.  
  
"What the-"I gasped as I stumbled back and tripped on the hem of my robe.  
  
As I landed rather hard on the floor I was quite dumfounded to find Sirius, Remus, James and Peter all standing before me.  
  
"Are you alright?"Remus asked and Sirius also looked rather concerned, while James glared at Peter for running into me and giving them away.  
  
"Where the hell did you...."I began, but trailed off when I caught sight of the invisibility cloak that James was trying unsucessfully to conceal.  
  
I raised an eyebrow as Remus reached to help me up,"Going somewhere at this hour boys?"I smirked.  
  
Peter grimaced and then narrowed his eyes at me,"You're going to rat on us, aren't you?"  
  
"She won't,"Sirius reassured him, and then turned to me for confirmation,"will you?"  
  
I stared haughtily at him,"I most certainly will,"I replied, enjoying the shocked and betrayed looks on their faces for a moment before I let them out of their misery,"I will,"I repeated,"Unless you let me come with you."  
  
It took less than a moment to sink in and they all grinned.  
  
I crossed my arms,"So, where were you headed tonight then boys?"  
  
Sirius took at step forward,"Well I'd rather thought we'd improve the appearance of the Slytherin banner down in the Great Hall this evening,"he said, grinning at the impressed look on my face.  
  
But I caught Remus glaring at his friend and barely heard when he muttered,"It was my idea,"under his breath.  
  
No one else, however, seemed to pick up on this uncharacterisitic hostility Remus directed at his best friend, so I let it pass as mere irritability following the full moon.  
  
I found myself caught up in the excitement and a chance to rid myself of my own pent up energy and frustration. "Well?"I glanced at each of them,"What are we waiting for?"  
  
There wasn't room for all of us under James' cloak, so Peter, after a considerable amount of grumbling on his part, reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Now we all crept silently through the portrait hole and down the hallway, and through the apprehension I found myself having a wonderful time.  
  
We all froze as Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat rounded the corner ahead of us and everyone leapt over to press against the wall. I found myself pressed back against Remus, but my balance was thrown off in the small area provided by the cloak. He wrapped an arm around my waist to prevent me from toppling into view of the cat, and all of us held our breath as Mrs. Norris disapeared from sight.   
  
I shivered slightly as the breath Remus had been holding tickled my ear as he let it out in a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close,"Sirius whispered, and I turned to grin at him.  
  
"All part of the fun,"I replied softly.  
  
Remus dropped his arm from around me and I wondered if in the dim light, whether I had merely imagined the dark look he shot at Sirius.  
  
Finally we pulled the doors silently open, and crept into the Great Hall.  
  
"Now,"James whispered as we approached the Slytherin table,"Who'd like to do the honours?What about you Moony?You came up with the spell."  
  
Remus pulled his wand from his robes and with a wave and a few whispered words the newly improved banner bore the words "Slytherin Stinks".  
  
I bit back a laugh and placed my hand on his arm,"Definately looks better now Remus."  
  
He grinned brightly at me and was about to reply when we heard an all to familiar cackle from through the doors.  
  
"Peeves!"James hissed and grabbing the cloak, managed to whip it over him and Remus. I dove under one of the tables, and was surprised when I felt someone land on top of me.  
  
The doors opened and Peeves, cackling over some new mischief he must have accomplished came and passed above us.  
  
I looked up into the shining dark eyes of Sirius. He had propped himself up on his elbows and I, unable to comment on the unpropriety of the situation, found myself staring into his eyes instead.  
  
I could feel his breath on my cheek and found for the first time since I had met him, that the expression in his eyes was completely serious.  
  
My breath caught in my chest, only this time, I wasn't sure it was from worry of being caught. I swallowed hard as Sirius dropped his head closer to my own. Our faces were inches apart, and Sirius searched my eyes for some warning to stop, but finding none, brushed his lips against my own. He pulled away go gauge my reaction, but I silently raised my hand behind his head and pulled his lips back to my own. This time, Sirius had no inclination of any reason to stop, and I felt myself struggling to keep up with the legendary kissing skills of Sirius Black. He pressed his lips insistantly against my own, and I responded in kind to the soft lips of the boy lying above me.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I pulled back to draw a deep breath. It was with some relief, and also shock that we realised Peeves was gone, but we lay still gazing at each other for a few moments longer.  
  
I watched the sparkle dancing in his eyes, and found myself suddenly smirking,"You do realise,"I whispered,"that we are most likely the first students to be snogging under a table in the Great Hall?"  
  
"In the middle of the night, no less,"he grinned.  
  
"We must have no morals whatsoever,"I declared matter of factly.  
  
"I've been told I lost mine a long time ago,"he replied.  
  
"but a rather brilliant end to a good prank, wouldn't you say Mr. Black?" I asked as he slid out from under the table.  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me out and to my feet,"Why Miss Sweet, a smashing end to an exciting night, I would say."  
  
Grinning we decided our partners in crime must have given up on us some time ago, and raced through the shadows back to our common room.  
  
We slipped in, breathless, to find our comrads waiting by the fire.  
  
"What took you so long?"James demanded,"We thought Peeves had given you away to Filch for sure!"  
  
"Sorry,"Sirius replied,not looking the least bit that,"We got a little...preoccupied,"he said, suggestively raising an eyebrow.  
  
James raised his own eyebrows, while Peter merely rolled his eyes and grinned. Remus maintained his stony silence and continued to gaze intently into the fire.  
  
"Snogging inside the hall after a prank?"Peter said,"Sirius I didn't know you were so daring."  
  
"Well, I must say, I wasn't the only one taking part in said activity,"he replied, tossing his arm across my shoulders and grinning.  
  
"Really Sirius? Gee and all this time, we thought that kissing required only one participant,"Remus snapped sarcastically. He stood,"I'm going to bed,"he added, and headed up to the boys dorms.  
  
For the first time all night, the others picked up on the bitterness I'd been noticing.  
  
Sirius watched him leave with confusion written on his face,"What's with Moony?"he asked.  
  
James was also watching with concern,"It's probably nothing..."he trailed off with doubt.  
  
"Maybe he's all moody 'cause it's almost the full moon?"Peter suggested.  
  
"Yea..."Sirius said, and turned to me,"What do you think Natalie?You still tense from that?"  
  
I smirked at him,"Well, not anymore,"I purred trailing my hand down his chest, and suppressing a grin at the way his eyes widened.  
  
"Goodnight boys,"I smiled at James and Peter, who were both hiding smirks at the sight of Sirius not being the one in control for once. I made my way up to my bed, pondering when Remus must have told his friends about the fact that I too was a werewolf, or perhaps whether they'd figured it out on their own. But I pushed my thoughts, and worries of Remus to the back of my mind, and smiling to myself as I remembered my few moments with Sirius I climbed into bed for a couple hours of sleep. 


	5. Remus

Sorry it has taken me so long to update.....I should just start naming all my stories that because it seems I've appologized in every chapter I've updated. Oh well I hope you enjoy this one....and if anyone is still reading it this story will only be continuing for a few more chapters....4 or 5 max because it's getting to be too much. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and if anyone is actually still reading please drop me a review....i've been going through withdrawal without them. Thanks :D  
  
~~~~  
  
I rolled out of bed and noted with some satisfaction that all my roomates were still fast asleep. I'd been avoiding my friends the entire day before, and while I knew it wouldn't be long before one tracked me down for a confrontation, I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. I threw on some clothes, and snuck out of my dorm before anyone could wake up, and quickly made my way down to the Great Hall. For one thing, I thought as I flopped down for an early breakfast, avoiding my friends gave me time to think.  
  
  
  
I wasn't too sure why I was angry at Sirius. I knew I was jealous, but considering I hadn't given anyone an idea of my feelings towards Natalie, there was no reason to be angry with Sirius for getting there first.  
  
I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. I had been sure that Natalie would return my feelings. All of her smiles, our private jokes, and the bond we shared over what we were, had led me to believe that the two of us could end up as more than friends. I snorted, unlikely. It was clear that she preffered Sirius, and why not? Practically everyone fell for my handsome and charismatic best friend, leaving me continually as the lone wolf.  
  
I groaned again,"I'm so stupid,"I muttered.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Startled, I looked up to find Lily Evans across the table from me, green eyes full of concern.  
  
"Remus what's wrong with you lately?James was in quite a huff yesterday about you ditching him, and Sirius got quite the lost puppy dog look to him whenever you brushed him off. Is everything all right?"  
  
I diverted my gaze to the now fixed Slytherin banner and proclaimed,"I'm perfectly fine, just wanted some time to myself that's all."  
  
"That's not all, and if you think I'm going to fall for that lame excuse Remus Lupin, then you know very little about me,"she replied.  
  
I glanced back at her and sighed, knowing very well this interrogation would continue until Lily was satisfied with the truth. How James ever kept anything from her I'll never know.  
  
"All right Lil, I suppose you won't leave me in peace until I spill it,"she grinned and nodded,"but under no circumstances do you tell anyone, especially Jamie. Got it?"  
  
"Of course, I can keep secrets perfectly well, even if James can't keep one from me,"she smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes because it was all too true. Then I took a moment to wonder exactly how I was going to tell her everything I'd been feeling.  
  
"You like someone don't you?"Lily's voice interupted my thoughts and I stared at her for a moment. She laughed,"Oh Remus, it's perfectly obvious."  
  
My cheeks flushed first with embarassement and then with anger over the fact that I was blushing.  
  
"Oh really?"I growled,"And I suppose you all know then."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows,"That lot?They're boys Remus, and are completely oblivious to everything." I opened my mouth to protest this statement, but Lily wasn't finished. "So is this why you've been giving them the slip?Have you been secretly sneaking off to meet this girl?"she asked.  
  
I smiled wryly thinking back to the Shreiking Shack a month before,"Only once, and it wasn't at all what anyone would refer to as romantic."  
  
Lily glanced over as a few more students trickled into the hall for an early breakfast, and pursed her lips in concentration.  
  
"So...."Lily paused,"So what house is she in?"  
  
I watched as Lily took great interest in a Ravenclaw fifth year I'd been watching as she spilled juice all over herself, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"She's in Gryffyindor,"I replied.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip while obviously trying to determine who I had my eyes on.  
  
"So you like a girl in Gryffyindor and slipped away to meet with her yesterday..."she trailed off and turned to stare at several fourth year Gryffyindors who came in and sat at the other end of the house table.  
  
"I didn't say I met with her yesterday Lil,"I sighed.  
  
"Well then why were you avoiding us all yesterday?"she asked.  
  
"You could say I was jealous I guess,"I muttered.  
  
"Jealous of....oh!"she gasped and blushed a bright pink.  
  
I sighed, glad in a way that she'd finally figured it out. Lily was the level headed one, and if I trusted anyones advice, it was hers.  
  
"Well, Remus I....I don't know what to say,"she stammered and I looked up confused.  
  
"Well I mean to say I'm flattered, but Jamie and I are together and,"she was speaking very quickly and I blinked. She didn't think.....  
  
"And well, you're a wonderful person Remus and if things were different maybe I'd like you enough to go out with you and.....what's so funny?"she demanded.  
  
I caught my breath but grinned,"Oh Lil, I'm sorry but I didn't mean you,"I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
She stared,"But then who....oh."  
  
I stopped smiling and shrugged. She reached forward to grasp my hand,"Natalie then?"I nodded,"Oh Remus I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?It's not like you set them up, and Sirius never knew that I liked her,"I snatched my hand away and avoided eye contact,"So what's there to be sorry about?"  
  
Her green eyes were once more full of sympathy,"I'm sorry that their happiness hurts you."  
  
The doors opened again and in trouped our friends. Sirius flopped down next to me with Natalie across from him, James next to Lily, and Peter on my other side.  
  
"Morning Re, how you feeling today?"Sirius asked a little warily and I shrugged. From what I could see Natalie wasn't feeling too well, and I sympathised. The day of the full moon was never pleasant.  
  
I turned to discuss homework with Peter and tried to ignore the happy couple sitting next to me, but everytime one of them laughed at something the other said, or when they held hands, I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. I excused myself as politely as I could and retreated to the library, where I hid all day to avoid my two favorite people, who were unknowingly making my life miserable. 


End file.
